Ancient Magnus Bride Drabble Collection
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres, it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, one-shots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or one-shot may be! Multi-pairing drabble! Feel free to make request ideas and pairings if applicable! Please request by private messaging me!


"You guys got married, right?" Chise flushed furiously, meekly nodded her head. "Well, aren't you going on a honeymoon?" The sleigh beggy's eyes widened. _Oh yeah, I forgot about that! But where are we supposed to go…? Elias and I?_ Wondered Chise. "You guys should spend time together, alone," Stella whispered in Chise's ear to emphasized the last word in her sentence. "Just you and Elias."

"But where?" Chise had no idea where they could spend time alone.

"Perhaps, Paris?" Stella suggested.

"Paris?" Now Chise never has never been there. She wondered if Elias been there before. _I should ask him when I get home._

"Since you guys are married, does that mean you guys are gonna have kids?" Ethan asked, abruptly.

"K-Kids?!" Chise gasped out, her face turning red vibrantly.

"Yeah, you got to have kids!" Ethan exclaimed, beaming at Chise.

"Well I am sure Chise and Elias have many things to think about right now aside from future kids," Stella put this out there. "Such as their honeymoon!"

"I should be going, I am going to talk about our honeymoon to Elias." Thanks to Stella not to mention Ethan, Chise was not only thinking about her honeymoon but kids. Not right now of course! Sure, her relationship with Elias has gotten more romantic, rather than platonic, but a sexual relationship? — now that got thinking. She had no experience with such things, let alone knew if Elias had such desires such as sex. Even so, Chise had to get home soon because she promised Silky that she helped her with dinner.

When she arrived home, Silky, Ruth, and Elias greeted her with warm smiles. Chise returned warm welcome home smiles with a smile of her own.

"I am going to be in my study if you need anything, let be know," Elias said as he walked towards the direction where his room was located. _Wait, Elias….!_ cried Chise's consciousness, but of course, Elias was already gone before she could say anything to be heard. _Guess I will mention it tonight then…._ Chise sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruth asked

"No, everything is fine, Ruth," Chise reassured.

"Are you sure?" Her familiar inquired.

"Positive," The sleigh beggy remarked. "Everything is good."

Although Chise confirmed Ruth that everything was good, still Ruth felt as if something was amiss.

"You know you can talk to me about anything you know that, right?" Ruth mentioned.

"Of course." Chise replied.

"Then what is wrong?" _Here Ruth goes again, interrogating! Typical of you Ruth. You know me so well._ Unable to keep from smiling, Chise decided to tell Ruth how Elias and she got married―maybe it wasn't actually official because there wasn't any paperwork, or priest to grant them as husband and wife, however, Chise knew in her heart they were.

"You guys got married!" Ruth gaped out. Y _ou guys didn't even invite me, or Silky!_ Now Ruth was a bit sad that Chise and Elias didn't tell him, he would have loved to be there to see Chise dressed in a beautiful white dress with a veil over her face.

"Sorry, Ruth," Chise quickly apologized. "It just happened!"

"Anyways, you are trying to figure out where you and Elias should go on your honeymoon right?" Chise nodded. "Go somewhere that you can both spend time together." Wow, very helpful, Ruth. Chise hoped Ruth would be more specific like Stella, but he was very vague, nevertheless, she appreciated her familiar suggestion.

"I am going to help Silky cook dinner," Chise said as she walked in the direction where the kitchen was located.

Chise also asked Silky where should Elias and she go for their honeymoon. Similar to Stella, she simply showed Chise a magazine of potential places where newly wedded couples go.

"Elias and I could always go to Japan. There are beautiful Sakura trees, hot springs, and so much food and places we can enjoy, but there are other parts of Europe we can go as well and Stella mention Paris…." Utterly lost in her thoughts, she trailed off aloud for anyone to hear, even Elias heard her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Honeymoon?" Elias asked, aloud.

"Elias!" Chise gasped out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Elias pardon for coming out all of sudden and startling Chise.

"It is okay," Chise replied.

"So, you want a honeymoon?" Elias asked.

"Well, we do not have to if you―" Chise started off, but Elias placed his finger on her lips, silencing her.

"We are going to have a honeymoon, and it will be my pleasure to go with you," Elias said as he pressed his face against Chise's lips. Immediately, Chise flushed red. "I do not know if this was the correct way to kiss, but I know you kiss someone who you love, and Chise I know this feeling I have is love, so I love you."

"I love you too Elias," Chise said as she wrapped her hands around Elias.


End file.
